Protect Wendell
by IvyValentine1
Summary: A young Wendell Lewis befriends sewer alligators while he attempts to remain far from his cruel father.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

A/N - This story was a bit tricky to write. You bastards never liked canon characters in the first place.

Wendell cuddled a toy alligator and smiled under a blanket. He was safe with his pretty. He closed his eyes and continued to smile.

A few minutes later, Wendell's father's loud voice caused him to open his eyes.

''WHY DID YOU BUY THAT EXPENSIVE TOY ALLIGATOR FOR WENDELL? YOU KNOW WE CAN'T AFFORD TOYS!''

''IT WAS WENDELL'S BIRTHDAY YESTERDAY!'' Mrs. Lewis shouted.

Wendell sat up before his body tensed. He remembered his father always griping about never having enough money for anything. He also remembered him always scowling for various reasons. New toys. His inability to find a job. That was when Wendell also remembered a place he went to in order to be far from Mr. Lewis.

A sewer was another home. A home far from his father. A safe place from bullies always pursuing him due to his appearance. Long hair. A thin body from not eating enough food. Ripped clothes.

Wendell also recalled coming across two sewer alligators recently. How he revealed empty hands near them. How his eyes widened after he saw them. The alligators approached Wendell at a snail's pace. They were pacified as the latter scratched their snouts. His new companions.

*I'll live in a sewer someday. I'll be with alligators. I'll be their king.* He smiled again and fell asleep.

After Wendell got out of bed and dressed during the next day, he went downstairs. He ran to the front door and opened it. After closing it, he walked to a sewer. Wendell struggled to lift the lid before he moved it to one side. He smiled. *I'm looking forward to being with my alligator friends.* He heard a voice.


	2. Chapter 2

''SEWER BOY!''

After gasping, Wendell looked back. His eyes widened after he saw two familiar bullies.

''You should be in a sewer. At least people won't see your terrible clothes and hair!''

Wendell glanced at his ripped shirt and faded pants. He turned to the boys. ''At least others like me in the sewer. They aren't nasty like you.''

The boys' eyes widened before they scowled. They pursued Wendell into the sewer.

Wendell continued to run and saw his familiar alligators. He smiled and paused near them. He viewed the bullies' eyes widening again. Wendell continued to smile after the alligators pursued them. *My pets. My pretties.*

After being with the alligators all day, Wendell returned to his living room. He walked in darkness and gasped after he viewed his scowling father standing. He didn't know what to dread. Darkness or Mr. Lewis.

''YOU ALWAYS WANDER! YOUR MOTHER WORRIES ABOUT YOU!'' Mr. Lewis shouted. He looked back before Mrs. Lewis appeared. He saw worry in her eyes.

''Mom,'' Wendell said. Worry filled his eyes. He watched as Mrs. Lewis turned and walked into the kitchen to prepare food.

Mr. Lewis focused on Wendell. He trembled with rage. His hands formed fists. ''I'll make sure you never wander again.'' He watched as Wendell's eyes widened. He approached the young boy before the latter stepped back.

A few minutes later, Wendell held the stuffed alligator and sobbed on his bed. There was a red mark on his face where his father slapped him. He wished he was in the sewer with his alligators. *My pets will protect me from my father. I'll protect them from others after I become their king* he thought. He fell asleep and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Many years later, Wendell Lewis found himself living in the sewer. The Sewer King. He stood by a throne after society shunned him and he remained impoverished. He glanced at many new alligators. The Sewer King smiled. *My pets. My pretties.*

The Sewer King glanced at a staff on the floor. After lifting it, he heard footsteps. A frown replaced his smile. *Curious trespassers?* he thought.

The Sewer King viewed three people wandering. He turned to his alligators another time. His smile came back. The Sewer King looked ahead. He held the staff far from his body. ''I'll protect you this time,'' he said to the alligators.

THE END


End file.
